Meeting&Leaving
by It's only a dream. Or not
Summary: Alice Liddle meets Peter Pan when he comes into her room through her window looking for a new friend. What sort of adventures will these two go on. What will happen in the end that makes them give up the one thing in the world that they loved most? I do not own Peter Pan or Alice in Wonderland! Doy! Read my other stories and comment on them if you want me to continue them!
1. Windows are open

_**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS :) ENJOY!**_

... **Meeting &Leaving**...

... _ **Chapter One: Windows are open**_...

I sat there in my room pondering what made the world sane. Why were there some sane people, then some madd? I honestly believed that the whole world was filled with madd people. Nobody in the whole world was sane! My own Father wasn't even sane. i knew for sure that I wasn't sane. I was as madd as they came. Cheshire told me that, sod did the Hatter, and I believed them.

My body felt tired so I lay back in my bed ready to dream of the odd and wondrous things in Wonderland.

The next morning I woke to the smell of eggs. Oh, I love eggs! I ran down stairs to find my made ,Melinda, cooking breakfast for me. "Mmmm. Melinda breakfast smells great, but I have to hurry and go to the library so I can finish my book of poems." I sighed at the thought of them. "I'm on the last one! Its by EdgarAllan Poe. Annabell Lee, is the name." It was supposed to be about the woman he loved, and lost.

Melinda laughed and grabbed a plate. "Don't get to caught up in those books, dear." She turned to me with a plate full of eggs and smiled. "You know that you have to practice you're lady things." Melinda laughed and winked at me. She was a tall woman with brunet hair that was always up in a bun and her eyes were a deep brown. She had a fairly tan skin tone and she was always so cheerful. Every once and a while, I thought that she was sane, but then I would see the look in her eyes as I told her my stories about Wonderland. She was fascinated with them.

After breakfast I quickly made my way to the library and read my final poem. It was so beautiful, I had to read it over and over again. He had to me truly madd if he wrote this. I laughed at my thoughts and put the book back in it's place. Then I made my way to the dining hall where we held dinner parties and things like that.

When I arrived I saw my Father sitting at the table waiting for me. "Ah, Alice, you finally made it." He said with a slight tiredness in his voice. He hated these dinner practices just as much as I did. We went through hours and hours of how to act at a dinner party and witch fork to use when you ate certain things, and may the Red Queen smite you if you accidentally used the wrong one.

I could see the tiring look upon my Fathers face and felt sorry for him. He had to work all day! Then he had to come and do this... this... madness! I almost laughed out loud when I said that in my head, but then I looked at the dinner teacher and he was staring a dreadful stare right at me.

My head hurt from all of his lecturing, so I did the thing that my own Father wouldn't. "I'm done for the day." My voice was calm as I stood up and walked to the director. "You may leave now so that me and my Father may eat." I bowed and shooed him away.

Father looked at me with relief beaming from his blue eyes. "Thank you Alice." He said as he lay his head down on the table. "I didn't think I could take much more of his infernal teachings." He laughed into the table cloth.

I walked out of the dining hall and into the kitchen as fast as possible. "Henny! Henny!" I called out to the chef.

Henny poked his head around the corner and looked down at me. I was fifteen years old and he still looked at me as if I were ten. "Yes my little Chudak?" He called me that all the time. It meant weirdo in Irish. When I first got the name I was five, and he saw me doing something weird, what it was I couldn't remember for my dear life, but he was one of my favorites in the mansion.

"Father has a headache and he's in the dining hall with his head on the table again." Henny nodded and pointed to a cupboard behind him as he took the lid off the top of the pot and stirred it. "Get some bowls out of there for me Chudak." He stated. I did as I was instructed and grabbed the bowls. I watched as I saw Henny drop two pills into one of the bowls and pour soup into it and stirred it until the pills dissolved. Then he poured me mine and added a little extra salt because that's the way I liked my soup and he knew it.

I took Fathers bowl in my right hand and mine in my left. "Hungry Father?" I asked as I entered the dining hall. His head popped up and nodded at me. "I thought you would be." I said as I set the bowl in my right hand down in front of him and sat beside him with mine. He slurped his up and sat back in his chair. I was almost finished with mine, but I set it down instead of finishing it. "Father?" He looked at me. "Do you think that I could go to work with you tomorrow?" I knew he would say no, but I had to try. I wanted to help relive the stress from his already filled shoulders.

Like the last thousand times he did before, he shook his head. "No. I'm sorry Alice, but I'll be leaving for one week on business. you must stay here while I am gone. "Now, it is time for bed. Go clea up and I will summon Melinda to take care of the mess and I shale be up soon to wish you a good night." He stated and I did as I was told.

As I climbed into bed I saw my father come into my room and walk over to my bed. "Good night Alice. Don't let madness take over tonight." He smiled and headed for the door, but when it closed I felt a rush of sadness rush over me.

"If you payed attention, you would know that it already has." Then I drifted to sleep.

I woke to a sound in my room later that night. When I rolled over in my bed I saw that my window was open, but when I got up to close it I herd a voice behind me. "Never close a window."

I quickly turned to see who was in my room at sleeping hours. "Wh-who are you?" I asked as I stared at a boy around my age standing in front of me. He wore a green jacket with no shirt underneth, reveling his soft muscular chest, and a pair of green tights. He had blue eyes just like me, but he had messy red hair that was adorable.

"Well I'm Peter."

 _ **PETER IS HERE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**_


	2. Will you come with me?

**_ENJOY!_**

 _ **...Meeting &Leaving...**_

 **...Chapter two: Will You Come With Me?** _ **...**_

I stood there looking at the boy in shock. "Ok, Peter. Can you tell me how you possibly got into my window?" My mind floated across the possibilities, but how did he do it?

"Well I flew of course!" He laughed like it was an obvious thing.

I stood straight, a bit miffed at what he said. "That's impossible!" Then I put my finger on my chin and turned away from him, thinking out loud. "Although, the Hatter did say that the impossible is possible because nothing is impossible, and I do trust him." The Hatter was the most trust worthy person in Wonderland.

When I turned to Peter he looked a tiny bit miffed, but he tried to hide it. "For one! Flying _is_ possible, and who is Hatter?" He asked.

A laugh escaped my mouth. "Well he's the maddest person in Wonderland!" I smiled at the thought of my best friend. "We first met when I was five. Then the Red Queen tried to kill me and I defeated the Jaberwaki." I gave a shudder at the thought of the enormous beast. "But back to the subject before I get to carried away with my thoughts."

He nodded. "I would like to take you to Neverland to meet my Lost Boys! Will you come with me?" He said with a triumphant voice.

I gasped. "Oh dear! There lost!? Well if you needed help finding them then I'll go." Poor boys.

Peter laughed and went to sit on my bed. "No, no. There not _lost_. We just call them Lost Boys." His red hair had me distracted for a moment but when I came out of it I walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him.

"Why in the two kingdoms of Wonderland would you call them Lost Boys if they were not lost!?" Curiosity was coursing through me like I was a river. Lost, meant Lost! Right? March told me that there were at least two meanings to a word. So what was the other?

Peter scratched the back of his head causing his already messy hair to become even messier. I sat there looking into his childish blue eyes. "W-Well." He gulped as he stared into my eyes. "All the kids that come to Neverland are lost. They have no family other than the other kids." He broke our stare and looked out a window. "I used to have a friend, but then she started to lock her window." Peter's voice grew small. "We have no girls in Neverland, and everybody decided that we needed a new one after Wendy. So I found you." His stare came back to my eyes. Blue was all I could see. A beautiful blue with a hint of...green?

My eyes never looked away from his. "Well, my Father cannot know that I am leaving if I go, so... I will have to stay the night here and we can leave tomorrow around noon." I said. I couldn't believe what I had just said. My Father would kill me if I went missing. Especially if I went missing with a boy.

Peter shook his head. "We cant leave while the sun is out because we have to fallow the second star to the right, and you can't see stars when the sun is out." A sad look washed across his face. "Well I guess I'll be leaving. I'll come back for you tomorrow night."

He leaped off the bed and walked to the window. "Wait, Peter!" I said in a rush. My words wouldn't stop coming out of my mouth. "You can stay here. We have quite a few guest bedrooms if you'd like." Every thought that crossed through my head after that was, _What if they find him in the other room? What if they called the police?_ I pushed those thoughts aside and took Peter's hand, guiding him out of my room and through the hall. Pictures of everyone in our family hung on the wall. My feet slowed down when we passed a certain picture.

"Wow. Who is she?" Peter said in an almost whispering voice.

A tear fell down my face as I responded. "That was my Mother." A smile went up upon my lips but faltered when I looked into her eyes. Everybody said that I had my Fathers eyes, but we both knew that I had my Mothers. Her eyes were so bright and filled with love. The only thing that I inherited from her were my eyes and blond curly hair.

Peter looked at me with pity in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Alice." He said as he squeezed my hand that was still intertwined with his and wrapped me into a hug. "I promise that you won't be sad in Neverland. Never."

His arms were strong as they wrapped around me and he was so warm. When we let go of one andther I tried to let go of his hand, but he wouldn't let it go. I didn't protest to his action and led him down the hall and into the next empty room. The only other room that was between us was the music room so if he needed something, I was right across the hall. When I told him that he slowly let my hand go , told me goodnight and shut the door.

As I made my way back to my room I found that I couldn't sleep, so I entered the music room. A piano sat in the center of the room and I walked to it. My fingers hadn't touched it ever since my mother taught me how to play. That was so long ago that I was sure that I couldn't play properly anymore. The dust on the piano shifted as I sat down and took the cover off. All the keys were a pristine white and black. My fingers started to push the keys that I knew and soon enough I was playing a lullaby that my mother used to play for me. I was sure that she made it up, but I didn't care. Her music was like a melody that the angles played.

I sat in that room for hours until I was to tired to play anymore. My body gave out and I fell asleep right there on the piano.

Something bright hit my eyes and I herd a familiar laughter. The light that had woke me was caused by my Father as he pulled back the curtain in the music room. "Good morning Alice." He whispered to me as I rolled my head over to look at him, causing several wrong keys to play. I jumped at the odd sound and stood a little to quickly. "Alice don't stand up that quickly." My Father said as he steadied me.

"Thank you." I said groggily. "Has Melinda made my eggs yet?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

We walked downstairs together and he told me that he only had enough time to wake me and go. So I said goodbye and he left. When I walked into the kitchen I saw a little note on the counter. _I will be back soon enough. My mother had an accident, and chef is out getting ingredients for tonight's soup. love Melinda._ I groaned in frustration and walked to the fridge pulling out the eggs. As I was pulling the egg pan out I herd footsteps behind me. "Meli-" But when I turned around I saw a boy with a red bed head and sleepy eyes. "Peter. Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were up yet." I said. To be completely honest, I forgot he was here.

"Hey Alice. What are you doing?" He asked as I started to heat up the pan

I didn't know why, but I smiled. "I'm making breakfast. Eggs?" I asked and he slowly nodded as he yawned. "Your not a morning person are you?" He shook his head. "Well, Melinda was supposed to be making the eggs, but she had something to take care of."

He smiled as I made the eggs the same way Melinda did. "Was that you playing that music last night?" He asked.

A blush crept up my face. "Yes. I'm sorry if I kept you awake with my terrible playing."

"No, it was beautiful. I would play my flute, but I left it in Neverland with Tink."

The first thought that crossed my mind was, _Who is Tink_. I ultimately felt bad for being jealous. I had no right to be, but. "Who is Tink." The eggs dumped off the pan and onto a plate. I grabbed two forks and led him into the dining hall.

When we sat down we started to eat the eggs. "Well, Tinker Bell was my first friend. She's been with me since I was a baby. She raised me in this world until I learned how to fly. In Neverland, you never grow up." He smiled at the thought.

"Well, in Wonderland you must grow up, but you grow to be madd. Madd people and things surround you. The maddest one is the Hatter." A small laugh left my lips.

Peter took our plate and forks when we were done eating and went into the kitchen. The dining director came into the room and stared at me with shock in his eyes. "Your here early? I think my lessons are starting to take affect on you." He wore his usual suit and rings upon his fingers but an odd facil expression crossed his face, was that... no... happiness?

I kicked my bare feet upon the table and smiled. "I'm not doing lessons for a while. The roses are in bloom and Father left on business so you know what that means." I gave him a devilish look and he ran out of the room as Peter entered.

A puzzled look crossed his face. "What in the world happened there?" He asked.

I laughed. "It just seems like people don't like it when I let my madness show." I said getting up and skipping out of the room.

 _ **WHAT KIND OF MADNESS GOES ON WHEN HER FATHER ISN'T HOME?**_


	3. My last madd party

_**ENJOY!**_

 _ **...Meeting &Leaving...**_

 _ **...Chapter three: My last madd party...**_

By the time Peter had reached me I was already in my room with the door locked. He lightly knocked upon the door. "Alice, what are you doing in there?" He asked with curiosity pulsing through his voice.

"Don't worry Peter. I'm just getting ready for the day." My closet swung open and I reached into the back of it. When I pulled my hand out there was a dress in it. "Oh its so beautiful." I whispered. The dress was fully white and had deep red splatters across it like I had just killed someone; it was covered by a black fishnet on the bottom half making it seem dark. The top half however was not covered. There were no sleeves so it just hung on my form. I smiled at the dress in utter delight.

When I slipped into my divine dress, I opened the door and walked out. My feet were bare so I could feel the soft carpet between my toes. Peter stared in aw. "W-You look, good." A blush crept up his cheeks and I laughed at him. He was adorable. My hand latched onto his and I dragged him into my room. "What-cha doin Alice?" He asked.

My feet danced across the floor to my closet and when I reached in I grabbed something and pulled it out. A maddening smile flew across my face as the mirror Queen White had given me appeared in the light. It was a shiny silver with snowflake designs all over the outside. Then I propped it up agents the wall and walked over to the stand by my bed and grabbed the key that sat upon it. "Oh what curiously curiosity fun will we have today." I laughed as I shoved the key into the mirror and watched it ripple, then I turned it.

Glass shattered and flew out of the mirror but stopped in mid air. Peter gasped and hit the floor, but when I laughed he looked up. "What the hell is going on!?" He asked. He seemed frightened, but in an insanely adorable way. "Alice!?" He yelled trying to get my attention but I ignored him, not on purpose though.

I was lost in thought about what color he would look best in. "Hatter may have a light purple tux. Who am I kidding, I know he has one!" I looked at the glassless mirror and spoke. "Hatter The Maddest Hatter In Hattington." Colors bursted from the mirror, moving across the colorful Wonderland. Then it stopped at the door of the Hatter's house. Peter had gotten up a few seconds before to stand by me so he too could see the Hatter's door. "Madness is calling!" I shouted into the mirror.

The door opened and A tall man with wiled curly green hair stepped out. "Oh, miss Alice, how have you been my dear?" He asked

"As madd as ever. Father is gone so call for a party, but before you do, do you happen to still have that purple tux with you? My dear friend Peter must not be under dressed for the madd party." I grabbed Peters hand and pulled him in front of me. "Don't you think purple would go nice with his hair?" I asked. When I looked at Peter I could tell that he had no clue what was going on.

An approving hum came from the Hatter. "Well I do Love the hair color RED!" He said angerly.

"Your not still mad about that!? It was an accented!"

"You turned my hair green!"

"Your the one who let me play with the mystery liquid!"

"I have the tux, I'll bring it over once I call for the others." He said in an exasperated tone.

I pulled Peter along with our still intertwined hands. "Sometimes Hatter drives me bonkers!" I screamed.

Peter pulled my hand and it made me face him. Our faces were really close when he said. "Whats going on Alice?" He squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry that I didn't inform you before. Ok, Every time that my Father leaves, I throw a party for all of my Wonderland friends." I smiled. "A while ago Hatter and I were getting ready for one of my parties and, well... I turned his hair green on accident." I laughed and looked up at Peter. He was staring down at me with his blue eyes with just a hint of green. He had a look on his face that made me want to melt into his form. Then he reached up with his free hand and cupped my cheek; his hand was rough and warm agenst my skin, then he pulled me closer until our lips met. They were soft, and tasted of wildness.

When the kiss broke my face was so red I thought I was going to explode. I had never thought that my first kiss would be taken by a boy that had climbed into my window at night. His hand still sat upon my cheek and he still looked into my eyes. "Now, don't we have a party or something to get ready for?" His voice was soft and soothing.

A smile went across my face as I looked down and he removed his hand from my face. "Yes. Hatter should be here any second with your tux." I had no clue why I was being so shy. I mean it was just a kiss, right? But what did it mean? Were we together? Why was it so complicated?

I could hear the hum of a familiar friend and I walked towards him, Peter's hand still in mine. I had no intention of letting go. "Hatter." I greeted him. Hatter was dressed in a velvet red tux with a full mask upon his face. Peter was standing beside me looking at the tux in Hatter's hand. It was so big and baggy. "Don't worry Peter. It has a form fitting spell on it, so when you put it on, it will fit." Then Hatter pulled out a half mask that was the same green as the tux and a hat came along with it. "Oh, is it a mascaraed party?" I asked because Hatter always took it upon himself to decide what kind of party it would be.

"Yes it is." He chuckled and tossed me a mask. It was a half mask and it was just like my dress, white with red splatters across it and a black lace around the edge, but around the eye hole were little green gems. "Hatter it's beautiful." I looked at him and he smiled his usual cocky grin.

The he walked over to Peter gave him the suit and usher him out to change. " Go put it on, lover boy. People will be arriving in fifteen!" He mocked. Once Peter was gone he walked over to my bed and sat down patting the spot next to him. "Sit." He demanded. I did as I was told and sat beside him. "I saw you know."

My whole face turned red. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can see how much you like him, but the real question is, will your 'Father' like him." He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Ever since I was a child, Hatter had been like a Father to me, and that's how I treated him. Everybody knew that.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. His arms hugged me back as I said. "I have no clue. Do you like him?" I asked with hope in my heart that he would. "I think I do, but I don't really know him. I plan on going to this place called Neverland with him when the sun sets. We have to leave when it's night because we have to fallow a star." I sighed. "I trust him."

Hatter laughed. "I think I do too. I don't know if he is the right one for my little curious Alice, but I trust you to figure that out." he said as he kissed my forehead. "Now, go see if he's ready. they will be here soon." He said as he stood and walked over to the mirror ready to greet the guests.

What if he's the one? That was the thought that was drifting through my mind when I got up and walked out of the room. I saw Peter walking away from the room in a fluster. "Peter!?" I called out to him. He turned around and I saw that I was right. The purple tux looked just madd on him, and the hat that Hatter gave him was extraordinary! Then I looked at his face. He was angry for some reason. "Peter what's the matter?" I asked as I got closer to him.

"What was that little show in there!? You were curled up with him right after I kissed you." Anger surged through him like a volcanic reaction. "I should have never done this again." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, turned around and walked into his temporary room.

I fallowed after him. "Peter, no, you don't understand. Hatter and I aren't like that at all." My voice cracked as I entered his room. He was standing by the bed holding the green half mask in his hands.

"Then what is it like? Do you like him?" He asked. I could tell that he was hurt through his voice. "Is he-"

I walked over to him and turned him around cutting him off. "Peter, I do not like Hatter like that." I said in a stern voice. "He's been like a Father to me more than my real Father has been my whole life." I stated. "Put that mask on and get out there. If Cheshire see's you like this he'll take you as a push over, and trust me, you don't want that." I slipped my mask on as he did his and took his hand. "Trust me. People from Wonderland aren't like other people."


	4. My last madd party Part two

**_PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THIS OR NOT. SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT. ENJOY!_**

 ** _...Meeting &Leaving..._**

 ** _...Chapter four: My last madd party, part two..._**

As I led Peter out of the room and down stairs, I could see that he was nervous. Why was he nervous? Was it because the Hatter, misunderstanding; or the fact that I was latched onto his hand? A small laugh escaped my mouth and Peter gave me a childish look. Then he squeezed my hand and we started down the stares. When we arrived at the bottom I saw that Hatter had moved the mirror down stares so people could directly enter the main hall. There were people everywhere. None of them were in animal form because when they entered the real world they would take a more humanly form, but each and every one of them still had one or more things that stayed with them. Like, the White Rabbit. He looked like a normal guy, with snow white hair and long white ears.

Everybody was there. White, March, Doormouse, Hatter, the Tweedle Twins, a whole lot of other people, and of course, Cheshire. As Peter and I made our way through the crowd people were saying high and asking me questions about my life on earth. I, being Alice, gave them an answer, but I never once gave them a straight one. When Peter and I were finally out of the crowd and standing near the wall a short person ran straight up to me screaming 'Alice!' and jumped straight into my arms. Then I realized it was the very small Doormouse. "Oh, hello to you to, Doormouse. Are you having fun." I said as I set him down.

He was short like a little kid and had brown hair with big brown mouse ears. "Yes I am! I do every time I come here!" He smiled at me. "I will go and get the rest of the crazy bunch so they can say hi as well." With a skip in his step and a deadly tune in his mouth, he was gone.

Peter turned to me. "Alice, who are these people and why do they look so odd?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

I laughed and looked him in his deep blue eyes. "Peter, these people are from Wonderland! They are supposed to look odd. Most of them don't even look like this in Wonderland. They take the form of a human when they come, so if you think they look odd now, you should see them in there natural form." He rolled his eyes, but I could see that he believed me and excepted it.

That's when the madness started. Before I knew what was happening I saw Hatter walking over with the rest of them on his hat. The order went, Hatter, Tweedle Dee, Tweedle dum, March, White, then Cheshire on top with Doormouse in his lap. "Milady." White said as he bowed. Then all of them toppled over. Peter grabbed my arms and pulled me back before I was taken down by an avalanche of my friends. "Pardon me." White said as he made his way around the pile of people. "Alice, it is grand to be in your presence once again."

I smiled. "Well White, I'm glad to be in yours as well." All of my friends were there. Everything was going perfect.

"Alice, your favorite tweedle is here!" Dee said as he made his way over to me.

Then Dum got mad as he trailed behind him. "No I'm her favorite!"

They stood there arguing until Hatter and March came through. "Alice, I love your parties. Do you have any tea?" March asked and everybody looked at me.

"Of course! There should be a woman back in the kitchen by the name of Melinda." I said in a chippery voice. "Now, if you cause her trouble," I knelt down to my friends. "you know the consequence, right?" A sadistic smile spread across my face and all of them nodded. I quickly erased it when I turned to Peter. I didn't know why. but I didn't want to let my madd side out when I was near him.

I took a moment and looked up, but when I did, I didn't see the sealing. I saw Cheshire with Doormouse on his lap. As he descended he threw Doormouse in the direction of my other friends. He would be fine because Hatter wouldn't let him get hurt. "Alice, are you having funnn?" Cheshire said as he lay down in front of my face in thin air. My mouth was shut, because I was angry with him.

Just a few years back Cheshire and I liked each other. We went on a few dates and all that. I thought he was the one person I would spend my life with, but around seven months before, he said that he never liked me in the first place. That he would rather die than get close to me like that again. Why he did it, I honestly haven't a clue. "Come on you can't be mad at me still." A wink flashed across his face.

I turned and took Peter's hand. Peter gave me a look over and saw that I was a bit ticked off. Then he looked at Cheshire and I could see the haterid in his eyes. I thought that it was sweet that he didn't like him if I didn't. That meant he would stand up for me when I needed it most. At least that's what I thought it meant, and I always would. We walked passed Cheshire and I looked at Peter. "You like tea, right?"

"Yeah, I like tea, just not the nasty kind." We both laughed and then Cheshire popped up in front of us a few feet away.

"Sooo, your hanging out with this..." He said as he slithered under mine and Peter's hands, eyeing them. "Aren't you two sweet." Then he vanished but his voice was still there. "It won't last long."

I stomped my foot. "Go away Cheshire! You are a stupid prick who ruined part of my life!" The memory of us walking through Wonderland and him holding me, telling me I would get through it all when I felt like I was going to curl up and die came bursting through my mind. I hated him for what he did! My feet reacted before my mind could and I let go of Peter's hand and started running through the crowd towards the stairs. I didn't stop to look at the people, I just kept running up the stares until I was at my bedroom door. The anger and sadness poured out of me when I ran inside and locked the door and went to my closet. I couldn't stop crying when the closet door shut. Everything that I thought I was done crying over months ago, came back up. Peter's shouts came in through the bedroom door. I yelled for him to go away. To leave me alone. I didn't want my heart to get broken again. So I sat there for a good few hours, thinking, and crying.

"Alice, you gotta come out soon. We should be leaving in a half hour." I could hear Peter through the closet door. He must have come through the window like he did the first time we met. Why was he so concerned? Why would he open his heart to me after he got his heart broken by that, Wendy, girl? Why would I? Why did we fall for one another so fast?... Was it true love?

I stared at my knees that were pressed up agents my chest. "Yes, I know." A sob left my throat even though I tried to stop it.

Peter opened the door. He stood in front of me wearing the cloths he showed up in. "Alice. Are you ok?" He sat down and curled up close putting his arm around me. I shook my head and leaned agents him. "It's ok if you tell me."

Our eyes met and I told him about how I fell for Cheshire, and I thought we were in love. Then he left me and never looked back. He listened the whole way through without making a comment, until the end. "I would never do anything like that to you. I don't know why, but I know I wouldn't." I liked that comment. He stood and held out his hand. "Well, I think it's time to ditch this party." I laughed and took his hand. As we were headed for the window he said. "I thought it was pretty lame anyway."

He held me close as we stepped onto the edge of my window seat. "You're sure you can fly, because I don't think I would like to die today." I looked at him and he smiled a sweet and innocent smile.

Then it turned into a cocky grin. "Lets find out." And that's when he pulled me off the edge of the window.

 _ **OH NO PETER AND ALICE ARE OFF! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? COMMENT IF YOU LIKED IT, OR TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WAS WRONG WITH IT.**_


	5. Beautiful In Many Different Ways

_**HEY! HANNA THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMMENT!**_

 _ **Meeting &Leaving...**_

 _ **Chapter Five...Beautiful In Many Different Ways**_

Have you ever flown? Of course not. At least not like this, the wind blowing in your hair, gliding across your skin as a boy is holding you in his strong arms and smiling as he dose it. The way his soft red hair flowed in the wind made me smile at him and when our eyes connected I couldn't help but blush. Who was this mysterious boy that was taking me away from my boring, routine that was most likely going to drag on until my father married me off. But then I would have to get used to some other stupid routine.

Peter didn't make me feel like that. If I was going to be honest, he made me feel free, but sadly guarded at the same time. I rested my head in Peters shoulder and started to drift off. The last thing I remember was a whisper saying something to me. B but I couldn't tell what it said, let alone who said it.

When I opened my eyes I was laying on a weird make shift bed. They looked like gigantic leafs put together. And even the pillows were made of leaf's. What had happened? Where was I? I stood up and headed for what I thought was the door. Light was dimly breaking through the green wall.

Once my had had pushed aside the green I stepped onto a wooden porch. For a moment I thought that there was a big black bump on the floor, but then I realised that it was just Peter. He was looking out at the horizon. I walked over and sat beside him, just realizing that we weren't on the ground, but too far up, even, to see the dirt. My legs dangled and I leaned on Peters shoulder. "What do you call this place again?" I asked as I actually started to look out and see all the amazing colors and huge stretch of water. It was amazing, and beautiful.

He leaned on me too and whispered in my ear right as the sun started to rise. "Neverland." The was his voice rolled over the word sent a shiver down my back. The colors were beautiful before the sun cane up, but when the morning light hit everyrhing it shined with a beautiful intensity.

Wonderland and Neverland had one thing in common for sure. There beauty was unmatchable until that very moment. Unless you count Peter. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever played eyes on.

 _ **OK SO ALICE ISNT IN CANSAS ANY... WAIT WRONG STORY. BUT YOU GET IT ANYWAY, RIGHT?**_

 _ **DONT FORGET TO COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DO OR DONT LIKE.**_


End file.
